I.M. Meen
"The reason you spent hours on this game. He's now on your side, for some reason." ''-In-game bio'' Ignatius Mortimer Meen (or I.M. Meen for short) is a vampire who plots to stop literacy in the world by kidnapping every goody-goody reader with his magical book. He often sucks at doing this one task, so he kills bronies and tries to take over the world by force. Surprisingly, Meen is not bad at the latter two things. During the events of The YouTube Poop World, he tries to take over the world because Morshu killed him back in the olden days. I.M. Meen, in addition to being aligned with every single boss in the world (apart from a few), has a army of Gnome workers who create his labyrinths. The most notable of these gnomes (NOT dwarves) is Gnorris, who loves children. Or ckilldren, as he pronounces it. Biography Early Life I.M. Meen's life has a very long and complicated history. Although that's to be given, as he is an ancient vampire. Sometime before 1765, I.M. Meen was born in the ancient country of Moldavia. While he was learning to count, a soldier came in and told his mother that his father (and her husband) died in the ongoing Gazonga Wars. This traumatized him, but not as much as when he was bitten by his friend, Iosif, when they were playing Hide and Seek. Meen turned into a vampire because of the bite, and his whole life was changed. Meen was saddened to know that he would forever walk the world as an immortal bloodsucker until somebody staked him. Throughout his life, he lost the friends he loved (except for Iosif, sadly). Eventually, in 1859, he lost his former country; the Gazonga Wars had ended, causing Moldavia to be transformed into Romania. However, not everything was bad for Meen. Sometime in the early to mid-1800s, a woman called Ophelia Katalinka Chill was born to wealthy aristocratic Hungarian parents. They were also vampires. Meen and Ophelia met in the 1880s, when the United States were being filthy racists to the Chinese. While Meen was ordering food at a Parisian café (he was vacationing at the time), he came across the most attractive woman he had ever saw. It was Ophelia. She sat by him, and as she talked to her friends, Meen noted that she was a vampire too. They began dating, and soon they had married. A hundred years later, Meen ended up becoming illiterate due to a car accident, and he hated it. To make everyone pay, he decided to kidnap a bunch of goody-goodies. However, this plan failed due to two smarties. He retreated, deciding not to kidnap smart people again. However, when his wife tried to screw up history, he saved her from being killed by Agent Egghead. The Savior Project Eventually, using exploits in the Romanian government, Meen became the richest person in the country, and built a castle to live in. He was disgusted by the whole brony thing going on, and wanted it to end one way or another. So, in 2014, he initiated the Savior Project to try to stop bronies. Using a large, fleshy Iron Cross, which was left over from World War II, he began to kidnap and kill bronies. He also had a mysterious friend who helped him in the early parts of the Savior Project, but they left once they realized the full consequences of what was going on, In 2018, help began to arrive from America. Senator Armstrong, who had recently defeated Raiden, ordered the attempt to stop Meen once and for all. Despite storming his castle and defeating his army, Meen was nowhere to be found. Armstrong later became the king of America, and was loved by most of its residents until his untimely death in the War of 4096. So sad. Before the YouTube Poop World The YouTube Poop World ((Put stuff here for later)) In Battle Stats I.M. Meen has high magic and low defense, making him a generic squishy wizard. While he can make strong magic spells (and guard from them), his offense, defense, and Maximum HP are severly lacking, and his luck is strangely low. Due to being the MOST POWERFUL WIZARD IN THE WOOOORLD, I.M. Meen consumes less MP if he uses his spells. Skills I.M. Meen's spells are all about offense and keeping his party alive (or well-defended). Many of these are acquired as soon as Meen starts the game, cementing his (ridiculously overblown) title of the MOST POWERFUL WIZARD IN THE WOOOORLD. *Level 1: Fire Blast *Level 1: Heal Beta *Level 1: Heal Omega *Level 1: Thunder Alpha *Level 1: Thunder Omega *Level 1: Freezer Alpha *Level 1: Freezer Beta *Level 1: Freezer Omega *Level 1: Seizure Alpha *Level 1: Seizure Omega *Level 1: State Remover Alpha *Level 1: State Remover Beta *Level 1: State Remover Omega *Level 1: MP Absorber *Level 40: Magic Block Trivia *Here's an odd question; if Meen is the MOST POWERFUL WIZARD IN THE WOOOORLD, then why does SuperYoshi deal more magic damage? **First, SuperYoshi is an all-knowing deity, and the second-in-command to the Great Gaia. He presumably knows how to use spells better than a vampire/wizard/brony killer. **Secondly, SuperYoshi starts at a higher level than him, and his stats all have the same increase rate. **Thirdly, SuperYoshi wasn't all that powerful to begin with. He barely knew any magic skills (and they were mostly Alpha) before the fight with Hungry Pumkin. There, he gains powerful skills out of nowhere. **Finally, it's a game about goddamn YouTube Poops and you shouldn't worry about it. *Excluding deities, I.M. Meen is the oldest character in-game, with Ophelia Chill being second. *I.M. Meen is a pure-bred asshole, to say the least.